Beg Me, Tease Me
by GothicHime89
Summary: -ON HOLD- This takes place before Sexual Exploration. Lots of teasing and a whole lot of LEMONS! Challenge from Leonzite! Enjoy -
1. As one

**AN: GH89 is back and has a bitchin' new story. I'm really happy that so many people liked Sexual Exploration. This story is a request from a loyal reader.**

**Leonzite, this is for you.**

**And a special thanks to my BETA, the one and only Teensie-Sama!! I's LOVS YOU!!!**

**Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**This story takes off on their wedding night. Wink wink, nudge nudge. **_

**Kagome**

I didn't know what to do, I was losing my mind. The things he did with his hands, his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, it was driving me wild! He flicked his hot, moist, tongue across the nape of my neck, the small hairs on my body stood at attention, while his hands and fingers felt their way around my body. It felt so amazing, his simple touches. The fact that I was still a virgin didn't even register in my mind.

He slowly dragged his hand over my right breast, my nipple beading up from his touch. I could feel the tips of his fangs gently grazing over the pulse in my neck, sending electric shivers down my back. His other hand traveled down lower to my flat stomach, drawing small circles with his fingers. I couldn't believe my instant erotic reaction to what he was doing. I could feel my juices flow out of my core; I wanted him so bad that I wanted to scream.

We had been courting one another for the past six months, he knows were all my sensitive spots are, granted we did indulge in a few heated make-out sessions each time we meat with one another, he seemed to soak in more and more of my body's responses toward his touch. The way he knows my body is just incredible. I was finally going to make love to the man I've wanted for so long – my mate - the one who knows each and every one of my sensitive arousal areas.

**Sesshomaru**

I could tell she was enjoying what I was doing to her; I could feel all of her emotions: love, lust, desire. I knew where she loved to be touched, where she wanted to be kissed, where she wanted to be licked and nipped - I knew it all.

We had been courting for months before we actually married but I knew she was the one when I first saw her. She was perfect, those beautiful sapphire eyes that looked like the purest of oceans, the shine of her long raven hair as it reflected the moon's light, the curve of her body that seems to mold to mine just right, her wide hips, ideal for bearing many pups, and her long legs that I couldn't wait to be buried between as they wrapped around me while I pounded into her, yes, just as I said, _perfect_.

I could smell her arousal spike every time I grazed my fangs over the pulse in her neck. Her excitement heightened when my fingers roamed her luscious body. Her breathing was getting more and more ragged, encouraging me on. I wanted her so bad! But I knew I had to take it slow and keep my beast under control. This was our first time and I didn't want to hurt her.

My hand finally found her core, I couldn't believe how wet her virgin pussy was, and she only got wetter when I touched her there. My finger found her clit; I massaged it gently with my thumb while my other fingers stroked her soft pussy lips, instantly setting her into a frenzy.

I smirked. "You're so sensitive, I've barley touched you." She didn't say anything; she just stared at me with those amazing blue eyes. I moved my head down to her right breast and slowly licked the hardened bead, twirling it around with my warm tongue.I loved the taste of her skin on my tongue and the surprised gasp I heard. I couldn't help but wonder how good she would taste in between those sun-kissed legs. I smiled devilishly and looked up to see her face. "I'm going to make you beg, I'm going to make sure you scream for it."

**Kagome**

Sesshomaru looked up at me with those golden eyes and a devious smile on his face. _"I'm going to make you beg, I'm going to make sure you scream for it."_ My eyes went wide as he said this, the inexperienced part of me didn't want to know what he planned to do, but the curious other couldn't hide my excitement. He is so capable of bringing incredible pleasure, knowing this made my clit tingle and throb with anticipation. As his fingers played with my clit, he kissed his way down the valley of my breast, licking and nipping as he went lower. My breathing hitched when he got closer and closer to the mess of black curls just below my womb.

**Sesshomaru**

'Her body, so pristine, so pure, sensitive and easily aroused to the slightest of my touch. Her juices just keep flowing out, soaking my fingers and dripping onto the bed.' A wide grin spread across my face. 'I know just the thing to get you screaming my name, Kagome.' I continued to tease my mate.

**Kagome**

I don't know how long I can hold on, I feel light-headed, and…and it's hot – scorching, like I'm trapped in a volcano. My eyes close tightly; I feel like a deep pressure is going to explode deep within the pit of my belly. "I…I…" Then the feeling was gone, my eyes shoot open to see Sesshomaru staring down at me with a huge grin on his face. "Sess…Sesshomaru." I couldn't focus my thoughts, it hurt to be left like this and unfulfilled; the throbbing between my legs was unbearable. "Wh…why did…did you…?" The pain clearly in my voice.

**Sesshomaru**

I stared at her expression, her face was confused and hurt, I could feel what she wanted, she didn't want me to stop, she was unfulfilled and she didn't know what to do. Then I heard her speak. _"Wh…why did…did you…?"_

I looked at her and smiled. "What's the matter Kagome?" I teased.

She got up on her knees and placed her small hands on my chest. "Please, I don't want you to stop. I…I want…" She pleaded. She panted lightly and licked her lips in a seductive way looking at my chest.

"What do you want Kagome?" I asked, continuing with my torture. But I wanted to hear her say it.

"Touch me, I want you to touch me, kiss me, make love to me." She was so sexy when she said that, my penis jerked and grew harder. She looked into my eyes as she pressed her lips against mine. We shared little butterfly kisses, lightly touching one another. I licked at her lips asking for entrance which she gladly and eagerly granted. I wanted to taste every inch of her sweet cavern. Our tongues wrestled with one another trying to pin the other down. I won easily after a brief struggle.

My right hand went up to tangle itself in her hair. Our tongues continued to dance with one another as my left hand found her dripping core. Without hesitation I pushed a finger passed her folds, she stiffened at the quick intrusion and pulled away from my lips. "It's okay Kagome, just relax." I reassured her softly. She relaxed her muscles and looked me in the eye. "Good girl." I approved and gave her a little smile.

**Normal**

As Kagome calmed down from Sesshomaru's invading finger, he gently pushed her back on the bed. "It's a little uncomfortable at first, but I promise, you're going to love it." He began to move his finger in and out slowly, letting Kagome get used to the new feeling. As her arousal heightened, she became wetter. Sesshomaru added another finger gently; making sure it wasn't too much for her.

"Ugh…Sesshomaru." She moaned lightly. 'It feels so good.' She thought. Her hips started to move against his pumping fingers, encouraging him to go faster.

Sesshomaru answered her silent plea, increasing his pace, at the same time stretching her to accommodate his girth for later. 'Her juices just keep flowing out' He thought. "I knew you would like this Kagome, you are a lot wetter than you were before, my whole hand is soaked, but I want a taste now, I can't resist this mouthwatering aroma anymore." He swiftly pulled out his fingers and quickly moved his head down between her legs.

"Sesshomaru…wait."

"No more waiting, I want a taste." He lightly licked her clit, instantly addicted to the taste. "Delicious." His mouth latched onto the little swollen bud and started sucking gently. "Like the most forbidden of tropical fruits."

Kagome's hand ran down to Sesshomaru's hair and gripped almost painfully in his silver locks. "Sesshomaru!" That deep pressure was building up again.

Sesshomaru licked his way down to her heat and drove his tongue into her entrance as his thumb played with her clit. 'Sweet and tangy.' He thought. He could feel Kagome's walls clenching over his tongue. 'She's almost there, one more push and…' He pinched her clit in between his thumb and forefinger. Kagome's eyes widened as her dam broke; she arched her back and screamed out her first orgasm, she closed her eyes tightly and curled her toes as her juices flowed into Sesshomaru's waiting mouth, he lapped up her sweet liquid careful not to waste a drop of her precious ambrosia.

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome finally came down from her high. She struggled to get her breathing under control. Her eyes drooped and she fought back a yawn. She was sleepy, he could tell. "Oh no Kagome, I can't have you falling asleep yet, the fun is just about to start." He looked at her with a mischievous grin that promised more intense activity.

**(AN: I was seriously thinking about ending it here for now but I thought better of it.)**

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

_Sesshomaru talking to beast_

Kagome woke right up, she couldn't hold her excitement in for much longer, Sesshomaru's words just kept playing over and over in her mind,_ "the fun is just about to start." _She couldn't help but wonder what he planned to do next. She couldn't hold herself back anymore; Kagome slowly got up on her knees, her gaze holding onto her mate's, she then crawled seductively closer to him, so slow and precise; like a lioness stalking her prey, when she reached him, her hand swiftly and gently grabbed a firm hold on to his throbbing arousal, his long, thick, dick jerking from her touch.

Sesshomaru stifled a groan, his fangs piercing painfully into his lips to hold control over his vocal chords. "Kagome…" His eyes tinted red at the edges as his beast fought for control.

"**This Sesshomaru wants his bitch…must have her! This Sesshomaru wants to bury his cock deep in that cunt hole." **His beast growled fiercely. **"The bitch is begging to be fucked…HARD!!"**

"_I agree with you fully and we will, but we must be gentle and take it slow. She is still a virgin; her body is not used to what immense pleasure a male can bring _(AN: And if we're talking about Sesshomaru, oh man is she in for a lot of pleasure)_. If we are to rough the first time and hurt our mate, there is a high probability that she will not lie with us again. I doubt that you want that to happen, correct?"_Sesshomaru reasoned.

"**No, this Sesshomaru does not want our mate to dislike us. But it is very hard to resist seeing her like this…acting like this. **He groaned.

"_Agreed, it's hard to believe she is still pure." _ Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, watching her timidly stroke his cock while laying small love bites all over his chest. He smirked and captured her face in between his hands stopping her attentions and lifting her face up to look at him. "Kagome…tell me, what do you want?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes were lustful and full of desire, yet she turned away from his gaze. 'I'm inexperienced, telling him is still embarrassing.'

Sesshomaru could sense her uneasiness; he turned her face and gazed deeply into her eyes, forcing her to meet his stare. "I may be able to tell what emotions you're felling, but I can't read minds. It's just us, there is no need to feel embarrassed, tell me what you want me to do." He lightly kissed her forehead.

Kagome's love for him soared to all new heights; she was so touched that he took the time to ease her discomfort and fear. She took his hand in hers as she brought her lips to his neck, sucking lightly dragging her tongue up to trace the shell of his ear. "I would rather show you than tell you." Her voice held a new confidence.

"By all means, show me." Sesshomaru's voice was heavy with overwhelming lust. Kagome's grip on his cock tightened as she closed the distance between them. She stroked his hard cock with her new found confidence. Sesshomaru groaned lightly as she licked and nipped her way around his neck and chest. "Kagome…" He growled lowly. She smirked and slowly kissed her way down to his stomach all the while stroking him faster, gripping his manhood harder. 'Kami, she's going to make me cum!' "Ka…Kagome!" His eyes closed tightly and his face contorted into what Kagome thought was a painful expression until he unknowingly started to buck his hips up to meet her fast strokes. "Kami, Kagome!" He yelled; his body full of ecstasy. He was so close, they both could feel it, but he refused his release.

Kagome continued her way down his stomach; his groans and cries to any Kami that would listen driving her forward. As she neared the small silver plain that sat just above the base of his shaft, she could feel her juices running faster down her legs in anticipation of tasting her hard treat.

"Ka…Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice was strained; he didn't know how much more he could take. As she stroked him much harder and faster, he could feel his swollen head dripping heavily and thickly with pre-cum. "Kami, not yet!" He swiftly grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand, stopping her abruptly. "No Kagome." He removed their hands from his shaft and pushed a very confused Kagome down on the bed. "I refuse to cum before my mate."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome looked into his golden eyes full of animalistic want. "Let me relieve you."

Her small hands wrapped around his pulsating dick again and lightly squeezed. "KAGOME!!" He grunted loudly as his hot seed spilled over Kagome's stomach as she pumped him dry.

Once his body stopped convulsing, he opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed and looked into her dark sapphire eyes. 'I love her so much," He thought. 'And tonight, I'm going to show her.' "Kagome." He panted lightly, leaning down to once again capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome tangled her hands in the long silky silver locks pulling him forward to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru slowly and very teasingly ground his hardened member on Kagome's aroused sex, pulling a frustrated groan from her mouth. Sesshomaru smirked as he reluctantly broke the kiss to look at her face that was scrunched up in a pout.

"Are you in pain Kagome?" He teased. She looked at his smiling face and nodded her head childishly. "Where do you hurt, Kagome?" He placed his hand on her collar bone. "Is it here?" He asked, she shook her head, he slid his hand down to cup her left breast. "Here?" Another shake of her head. He slid his hand down lower to rest on her navel. "How about here?" He could hear her breath quicken as he slowly traced small circles around her belly button. She shook her head again side to side furiously, not trusting herself to speak. Sesshomaru looked at her, his face full of mock confusion. "Well Kagome, if not here, then where, where else can it possibly hurt?" He was enjoying his game and he knew she knew it. "I want to make whatever is uncomfortable to you go away, but it seems I need help finding where." He continued his little performance.

"Se…Sesshomaru," She let out in a breathy groan. "Please, don't tease me anymore." Her hand reached down to grasp his dick that was settled on her stomach. She guided it down to rest on her aching core. "Only you can make the pain stop, please Sesshomaru."

"You want the pain to go away?" He asked, lightly rubbing her clit.

"Yes Sesshomaru, please!" She was begging, she wanted, no needed him to fill her with himself, to pound her into oblivion, and to coat her insides with his hot seed. "Sesshomaru, I need you, please."

That's all he needed to hear. He grabbed a firm hold of her legs and locked them around his waist. "Kagome this will hurt but will not last long, I promise." She nodded her head. "Good girl, now I want you to relax your inner muscles, it's best for the first penetration." She did as she was told as Sesshomaru lifted her hips slightly off the bed. "Good, here I come Kagome, remember to relax." She nodded her head again. Sesshomaru carefully eased the head of his cock into her hot opening; he didn't want to hurt her but knew it was necessary in order for her to feel pleasure. He pushed in deeper, dragging distressed whimpers from her throat. 'She's so tight! I can tell she is relaxing as much as she can, but it's proving to be more difficult for her than I thought. I have only one alternative.' He thought. "Kagome." He called her gently and leaned down to her whisper into her ear. "This is too much for you, so I'll hurry along the process, I'm sorry." He laced his fingers with hers, squeezing lightly.

"Sessh…" Before she could comprehend what he meant, she felt a searing pain in her lower region and the scent of blood, her blood filled the air. Her fingers gripped tightly around his, "Agh, Ahhhhh!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, her tears streaming down her face and scrunching up in pain. She could feel the blood run down the curve of her butt, she started to panic a bit and tensed her body, making the pain last longer than it should have. It felt like she was being split in two and her tears flowed faster down her cheeks.

"Shh, Kagome, it's okay. The pain will go away, but you have to relax your body." Sesshomaru tried to calm her down as much as he could. It seemed to work but she was still a little tense. He hated that he was the reason for her pain. He emitted a low growling rumble from deep within his chest, she calmed completely and her body relaxed. Kagome was breathing heavily her eyes closed tightly. "Good girl, Kagome are you ok, does it still hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't. You can move now."

He smiled. "We'll go slow tonight, until you say otherwise." She nodded her head as Sesshomaru pushed the rest of his girth into her core. (AN: Sesshomaru is a sexy ass mo'fo, he wasn't even half way in yet.) Kagome moaned out in slight pain, getting used to his size. He rocked her gently to a smooth rhythm, as his mouth laid lazy kisses in the crook of her neck. His hands finally let go of her legs and hand in favor of the rest of her body, his left hand went up to cup and gently massage her breast as his right one went down to tease her clit, he gently pinched the little nub, being mindful of his claws.

Kagome's moans grew louder and louder. "Se…Sesshomaru, it feels so good." As she said that her mind began to wonder. 'What would it feel like if he moved faster, harder? Would it feel better than it does now?' She asked herself and decided to voice her curiosity. "Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru reluctantly left her neck to look her in the eyes. "Kagome?"

"I…I want you to go faster…harder." Her voice timid and her cheeks turning crimson.

Sesshomaru's mouth flew up into a smile. "It seems you are enjoying this much more then I thought." He pulled her legs from around his waist to situate himself in a more upright position, then grabbing a hold of her waist he started his assault. He pounded into her dripping core mercilessly, his hips connecting with hers harshly as his speed increased.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled in ecstasy. 'Yes, this feels so much better, it feels so good!' She thought. "Just a little harder Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked and granted her request fucking her as hard as he could using his demonic speed, his hips clashing painfully together with hers, but he didn't care, soon he had her screaming his name every other thrust. "You're so masochistic Kagome, as hard as we're going now, there is sure to be bruising in the morning."

"I…I don't care, it feels so fucking good!" Her walls began to tighten around his manhood. "I didn't notice you complaining when I wanted you to fuck me harder," She licked her lips. "You're sadistic; you're enjoying pounding my pussy to ruin." She threw her head back. "You…Sesshomaru…you're going to make me cum…I'm going to cum!" She moaned.

"You have such a dirty mouth for someone who was a virgin not five minutes ago." Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with uncontrolled excitement. "And surprisingly horny for your first time." He was proud of himself that he brought out this side of his mate; he knew he could use this to his advantage in the near future. He slowed his speed to the gentle rocking he started with.

"No, Sesshomaru, what are you doing? Don't slow down!" Kagome fussed.

"I can't have you cumming yet, not until I paint your womb white with my seed." He pulled out almost all the way and started stroking himself. "I'll make sure to give you a generous amount Kagome, and then I'll mark you as my bitch." He stroked himself faster until he was groaning deeply. "Ka…Kagome, do you want it, do you want all my seed I have for you?"

"Yes, yes I want it, Sesshomaru." She spread her legs wider, her hand went down to her core parting her pussy lips opening herself to him. "I want your hot cum inside me, give it to me."

Sesshomaru gave a throaty groan in response to her words and thrust his pulsing rod deep into her womb, pumping and pounding harder and harder with insatiable eagerness. "Ugh, are you ready for it Kagome, I…I'm cumming!"

"YES, give it to me, fill me with your hot cum…SESSHOMARU!!"

"KAGOME!!" Sesshomaru's fangs grew and sunk into her neck finally claiming her as his as he released his seed into her waiting pussy, his dick jerking with each convulsion, his ball sack twitching as his semen pumped free from it, the veins expanding and constricting as pool after pool of sperm shot into his mate. Before he was done with his release he thrust hard into Kagome's pussy, enticing her to the completion she was denied earlier. She cried out again as her walls closed over his still cumming cock, she came hard gripping tightly to Sesshomaru's back, her claws sinking into his flesh. Sesshomaru removed his fangs from her neck and licked the wound he inflicted, cleaning and sealing it with his saliva.

There breathing slowly went back to normal as they stared at each other with lidded eyes. Kagome smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. "I can't believe it, you're still cumming, I can feel it, there's already so much.

Sesshomaru grinned and wrapped his arms around her and flipped them so she was lying on top of him. "What can I say, I'm young, and when it comes to my mate, I can't help myself." His body completely relaxed as the last of his orgasm surged trough his body. "Heh, I think I'm finally on empty." He chuckled as he grabbed her waist. "Let's see what the damage is, shall we?" He lifted her up off his now flaccid cock. Soon the mixture of their love juices made its way out of her hole coating his softened member with the sticky white fluid. Kagome continued to push as more and more of his cum flowed from her.

When she was done pushing she couldn't believe her eyes. "Jeez Sesshomaru, what are you, a mutant? That's way too much to be possible." She pointed to the large puddle between his legs, her disbelief clear on her face.

He laughed and pulled her to his chest. "I would have thought you knew a Youkai, especially an Inu Youkai is capable of releasing a large load of semen in the act of intercourse."

"Of course, Inu Youkai's are a race of demons that are very thorough with guaranteeing conception, but it is just something I have never experienced before, it was truly shocking." Kagome said still looking at the puddle on the bed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about a pregnancy just yet, Koi; I want you all to myself for a while." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I couldn't agree with you more, I don't want kids just yet."

"Let's get some sleep, you wore me out Koi, I can barely keep my eyes open." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome snuggled up into Sesshomaru's side and yawned lightly. "Fine by me, I'm beyond exhausted."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. "Goodnight, Koi."

"Goodnight, Sesshy." Kagome giggled at his little growl at his nickname she dubbed him with. They both settled into the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, both thinking about the other.

**AN: Well here is my fist chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I apologize for taking so long but I was busy with school and then the writers block hit, it was just a mess. Because of school I'm not sure I'll be able to update as frequently as I want to but I will do my best, so stick with me. Now click that green button just below this little message and write me a review…right there, just look down…its green you can't miss it, it looks like a rectangle!! Ok you see it right? Good, now write me something so I can read it.**

**Lovs you all, GH89! ^-^ **


	2. The Bet

**AN: Aww, you guys made me feel bad; I didn't get a lot of reviews, what's up with that? Well I'll give you another chance. J/K. Here's chapter two, it's not as long but it set's off the story.**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own Inuyasha, no sir.**

**The Bet**

The following morning

"Sango, I can't tell you how amazing it felt…he was so gentle with me, well, until I told him to speed it up when I got used to the feeling of him driving himself into me." Kagome was blushing as she talked about her night with Sesshomaru with her best friend.

"HAHA, I told you, you were going to love it Kagome. You were worried for nothing." Sango laughed at her friend. "So? Tell me everything and don't leave out any juicy details."

"Well, what's there to tell? I haven't done anything new that you and Miroku haven't done already." Kagome said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Aww, you're so stingy." Sango huffed and folded her arms across her chest, puffing her cheeks out in a childish pout.

Kagome sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, jeez Sango, you're such a perv. But really, there isn't anything to tell."

"What are you talking about? There's plenty to tell, you just don't want to tell me. That's not fair you know. You remember when I mated with Miroku? I told you every detail, every position, every orgasm and how long each one was, I even told you how big he is." Sango ranted.

Kagome blushed a crimson red and looked down into her lap. "I know, and I still can't look at him straight in the eye because of that little bit of information, it's none of my business knowing how big someone other than my mate is, there are some things you should keep to yourself." She whispered. "Sango that's different, you told me about it because you're a slut."

Sango put her hand on her chest and looked at Kagome. "Kags you wound me so. How can you say that to your best friend?"

"Easy, because it's true." Kagome said bluntly.

"Well, so what if it is, I don't need to hear you say it out loud, it sounds so much more scandalous. I may be a slut but I'm Miro-Chan's slut. He just brings the worst basic instinct out of me." Sango's eyes sparkled with her undying love for her mate.

"If that's the case why don't you go to him and tell him that?"

"What are you crazy? I can't stand that bastard."

"Wha?"

"Besides, he's with Sesshomaru, pumping him for details about last night."

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked.

"What, what?" Sango said confused.

"I can't believe you two; don't you have anything else to do besides getting involved into someone else's life? I can't believe you two would go this far."

"What do you expect me to do? You weren't going to tell me if I waited for you to do it yourself so I came over to ask you, simple as that, I saved you the trip."

"Whatever, I'll let that pass for now, but what about Miroku?"

"What about him?" Sango scoffed.

"You called him a bastard, what's up with that? You were just having flashbacks of when you two first mated."

"Exactly, when we _first_ mated. I can't stand him now!"

"Well damn Sango, tell me what's wrong."

"Him! He's wrong, he's always flirting with the maids in the castle, he'll do it right in front of me and won't think twice about doing it." Sango's eyes began to tint red. "And the maids would shamelessly flirt back, knowing damn well he's mine!" Sango yelled.

"What do you do to stop it?"Kagome asked.

"Nothing! I do nothing, but…"

Kagome interrupted "Well if you do nothing, how do you expect anything to get better?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Well?"

"I do nothing because I don't get the chance to." Sango said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have addressed the matter of this issue many times to him, but he's very…persuasive, good at changing the subject and a master at wiping my mind about something he knows will get him in trouble later." Sango explained.

"How does he do that?" Kagome asked. "You're talking to him about it; he knows it bothers you, so why hasn't it stopped?"

"Because he…" Sango paused.

"He?" Kagome urged.

"He carries me to our room and fucks my brains out!" Kagome looked at Sango, her eyes bulging from her sockets in disbelief. "He knows it's my weakness. Kagome, it happens so fast I don't have time to react, one minute I'm talking to him about his behavior and then the next I'm moaning on my back while he eating me out or pounding my pussy."

Kagome blushed again; she really didn't need to hear this from her friend. "Sango, have you ever tried to say no to him?"

"No time, when he's fucking me he makes sure I can't make a sound unless I'm moaning, he does it all the time, why do you think I like it so hard? It's because I love the feeling of not being able to walk the next morning. Kagome he does a very thorough job when it comes to fucking."

"Jeez, it seems it really doesn't matter what you do, you're in for a dicking."

"That's right," Sango smiled. "So now do you see my point?"

"Yeah, yeah. All I can tell you is before he even touches you, get what you have to say 'out on the table' if you will."

"Ok."

"And if he doesn't listen, castrate him, since the fool is so damn horny."

"Wait I can't do that, I love that dick too much, like I said, he knows I won't do anything to it."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Then you're beyond help."

"Haha, I wouldn't say that, once Sesshomaru loosens your hole up a bit more, you're going to be a bigger slut than me, count on it."

"And what makes you say that?" Kagome asked eyeing Sango suspiciously.

"Once you understand the full pleasure of a males love, you won't be able to stop yourself from desiring him. It's in a demoness' nature to want it all the time. You are going to be as wild for sex as me, maybe more," Sango looked up and down at her friend and smirked. "I sense a hidden passion from you that's just waiting to be set free."

"Be serious Sango." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want to believe me, you'll find out yourself soon enough." Sango chuckled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Sesshomaru how was your first night with Kagome?" Said Miroku looking eagerly to his friend.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Monk," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Whatever goes on in my bed chambers is between me and my mate."

"Don't be so stingy. We've been best friends for how many years now?"

"Well over two hundred, but that does not mean I come to you every time I fuck my mate."

"So you won't tell me?" Miroku asked.

"Never." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and folded is arms across his chest.

"Ah damn, well I guess it doesn't matter, Sango's interrogating Kagome as we speak, I'll get the info one way or another." Miroku chuckled.

"Do you have nothing to do but question me about my sex life?" Sesshomaru asked his face scrunching up in slight annoyance.

"Not a damn thing." Miroku laughed. "But seriously Sessh, how was it, can't you give a little bit of detail?" Miroku's eyes were pleading now. "I tell you my sexcapades all the time and don't spare a detail, how do you think I get out of trouble with Sango for all my womanizing? She loves herself a nice meaty dick. I told you about the first time I mated Sango, how tight her pussy was wrapped around my cock, how she screamed my name as she hit orgasm, her legs wrapping around my waist to pull me in deeper as I pounded her cunt." Miroku started drooling at the memory. "And you won't even tell anything as little as if you enjoyed yourself! Jeez man, I know you're tight-lipped but this is too much."

"I am under no obligation to tell you a thing, it was your choice to inform me of you nights with your mate, I choose to keep mine only to my knowledge."

"Just tell me if you liked it or not, that's all I ask." Miroku pressed.

Sesshomaru sighed. "If I tell you this, and only this will you stop with all of these ridiculous questions?"

"YES!" He shouted.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "Very well, she was the best fuck I have ever had in my entire life."

Miroku grinned from ear to ear. "So you liked it, you enjoyed yourself?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "You said no more questions, but yes I did enjoy it, or rather her." He smirked, thinking back to his night of passion with his blue eyed vixen. His mind began to wander; he pictured her soft ample breast, her long smooth legs, her beautiful sapphire orbs that seemed to glow in the midst of passion, and his favorite part, her tight cunt. He could still smell the scent of her arousal, taste her juices as they flowed into his waiting mouth, feel the warmth of her body as he moved his against hers, he could still feel as if his pulsing rod was still pounding into that perfect pussy he loved so much as she moaned and screamed his name over and over as she came over his throbbing cock right this moment. His balls tingled at the memory. 'Perhaps a repetition of last night's events is in order.' He thought. He was so into his thoughts he hadn't realized that Miroku had said something to him.

"Hello, Sessh did you hear me?" Miroku was waving his hand in front of Sesshomaru's face. "Are you interested?"

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled himself out of his musings and glared at his friend. "In what?"

"I knew it! You weren't listening to me. You were thinking about Kagome's ass weren't you?"

"And if I was?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You're one hell of a horn dog you know that?" Miroku asked jokingly.

"Answer my question, interested in what?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Miroku grinned. "How would you like to make a little wager?"

"Wager?"

"Yeah, between you and me in bedding our mates." Miroku clarified.

Sesshomaru's interest was piqued. "I'm listening." He would love to bed Kagome again; he would keep her in bed if he could.

Miroku's smirk widened. "It's a teasing game, very simple. A male's mate is very sensitive to his touch. Just an accidental brush on the back of the hand by walking by gets them unbelievably wet and instantly wanting to be fucked. So then, this is what we do: we go about our daily lives but send little signals to them. Tease them with our bodies, and little touches, and when they are all hot, bothered, and ready for their hot holes to be filled with a nice hard dick, pull away from them."

"That's a bit extreme, especially with a demoness for a mate. When they are in the mood for sex and are ready for it, it is in the males best interest to sate her arousal, if not it can be quite a problem." Said Sesshomaru.

"Ah yes, but that's what we want. If you get their arousal and frustration built up, they'll be hornier than they have ever imagined. When they finally get their mate to bed them they are very hard to satisfy, simply because their bodies missed the feeling of a cock filling them, they can keep going for days until they've had enough of a dick. Don't tell me that you wouldn't want to fuck your pretty, young mate for days at a time."

"You make a fine point, but…"

Miroku interrupted. "Then there's no reason not to do it, but there are rules."

"I can't see myself being as callous as to deny my mate of something she wants, my duty is to please her."

"It'll be fine, it will only last four days. The real challenge is for us, as male Youkai we have an extremely high sex drive; when we have mated some one, we can only go a couple of days without fucking. The first two days should be easy enough, day three and four are the real problems." Miroku explained.

"Yes, this is not news to me, answer me this, what is the bet breaker?"

"I'm getting to that. The breaker is if the male penetrates their mate before the four day period is up and that goes for the female also, she can't be allowed to bed the male either, which of course results in her frustration building; that's what we want. Any type of foreplay is a go, fingering, licking, nipping, sucking, dry humping, and so on."

"And if one of us shall loose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing, you get to fuck your mate, you just won't have the sex deprived nymphomaniac you were working so hard to get." Miroku shrugged.

"And I'm assuming that if we both win we both have the time of our lives for the few following days that pass?"

"Exactly my friend, it's a win-win situation like a man made mating season, just one has more fun than the other if he looses."

"I see. So the manner of teasing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Anything goes, and I mean _anything_."

"Interesting."

"See?"

"Well Miroku, you have yourself a bet." They smirked at each other and shook hands.

"Alright then, let the games begin." Miroku said smiling.

**AN: Alright, there's chapter two I hope you guys enjoyed it; now click on that button and review, I want at least 5, if you'd be so kind as to take the time.**

**And also a special thanks to my Beta Teensie-Sama for the feedback. ^-^**

**GH89.**


	3. A little fun for all

**AN: Man, it's been awhile, so sorry, I had some writers block and I didn't feel like writing for the longest time, anyway, I want to clear up a couple of things that seemed to confuse some people, I failed to mention this in my previous story. Kagome, Sango and Miroku are all demons, EVERYONE is a demon, there are no humans in this story. Kagome is an Inu Youkai like Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku are spiritual type demons. Yes Sesshomaru is a pervert like Miroku but he is in better control of it. When it comes to "play time" with Kagome, all his control goes out the window. Now that that's cleared up, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru's beast**

_Sesshomaru_

**A little fun, for all.**

"I'll come to visit again soon, okay?" Said Sango hugging her friend goodbye.

"Yeah, feel free. You're welcome here anytime Sango." Kagome smiled hugging her back.

"Good," Sango hugged her tighter and leaned into her ear. "then we can have another talk about your bedroom experience."

"Mou, Sango, is that all you talk about?" Kagome groaned.

Sango pulled away. "Of course not, I have other matters to occupy my mind besides that." She smiled and grinned brightly.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked raising a brow in suspicion.

Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes really."

"Oh, like what?" Kagome smirked.

"Lots of things, like…like…," Sango put a finger on her chin in thought. "Oh shit, ok you got me." She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Thought so," Kagome sighed. "Learn to think with your mind and not your pussy."

Sango laughed. "I can't help it if it feels good." She then leaned closer to Kagome and whispered, "What are you implying, Kagome?"

"I thought we went through this earlier." She sighed.

"I want to hear you say it, what are you trying to say about me?" Sango glared at Kagome.

"I'm not _trying_ to say a thing about you, I don't have a problem saying anything because you already know what I think of you."

"And what is that?" Sango pressed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That you're a slut, a whore, loose, feel free to stop me, shall I go on?"

Sango was thrown back by this. "What? I am not!"

"How are you going to deny it now when you just admitted that you think of nothing but sex?"

"I don't know, but hearing you say it just pisses me off!" Sango sighed.

"But it is true, Sango you are a slut." Kagome shrugged her sholders.

"Damnit Kagome!" Sango clenched her fists until they turned white, her eyes closed tight in anger.

"It does you no good getting mad at me; I'm not the one who can't keep her legs closed."

Sango ground her teeth together. "KAGOME!!"

"Yes Sango?" She asked in a cool voice.

Sango calmed instantly and smiled. "This is why you're my best friend. You're not afraid to say what's on your mind."

Kagome Laughed. "Anytime Sango, but do you always have to go off like that _every _time I tell you the truth," She hugged her friend. "I'll see you again soon, ne?"

"Are you kidding, you know you can't keep me away?!" She said squeezing her friend lightly.

They started laughing as Sesshomaru and Miroku walked toward them. "Sango dear, are you ready to depart?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes, I just finished saying my goodbyes to Kagome." Sango smiled at him.

He then turned to Kagome. "Ah Kagome, lovely as ever." He went to hug her but stopped and flinched when he felt Sesshomaru's heated gaze on the back of his head.

"Watch yourself, Monk," He growled. "We may be friends but I will kill you if you touch what is mine without my permission."

Miroku laughed nervously and turned around to face his friend. "My apologies, I forgot my place in the presents of another male and his mate, I shall remember my mistakes so as not to repeat them."

"See that you do, Monk." Said Sesshomaru wrapping his arm possessively around Kagome's waist.

"Oh calm down Sesshy, he just wanted a hug." Kagome cooed.

"He is not to touch you with those roaming hands." He growled.

"You know they roam without my knowledge." Miroku laughed, his hand already settled firmly on Sango's behind.

Sango blushed and batted his hand away. "Not in front of others." She whispered.

Miroku laughed again. "See what a mean, I didn't know my hand was there."

Sesshomaru frowned in annoyance. "Whatever, leave now, your business here is done."

Miroku chuckled. "How rude." He walked out of the door, gently pulling Sango along.

"See you later Kagome." Sango called.

"You too Sango." She waved.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and walked to the door. Miroku saw this and looked to Sango. "Go wait by the main gate my dear, I have forgotten to inform Sesshomaru of something." He smiled at his mate.

"Alright." She kissed him on the cheek and went ahead just as Sesshomaru reached him.

"You seem very anxious to get to work, rushing us out like that." Miroku smirked.

"I won't be fucking my mate for four days, I tend to take the remaining time I have today fucking her senseless." Sesshomaru said in a hurried tone.

"Down boy, the real fun starts tomorrow," He turned his back to Sesshomaru and started to walk away. "Have fun tonight," Miroku laughed again. "I know _I_ will." Then he was gone with his mate, back to the Eastern lands.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miroku & Sango**

As they walked down the hall hand in hand, Sango looked up at Miroku. 'I have to tell him how I feel about his flirting, and I can't let him distract me.' She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Miroku?"

Miroku turned his head to the sound of his mate's voice. He saw the worried look in her eyes. He stopped walking and fully turned to face her. "Yes Sango, what is it?"He asked. 'Do we really need to talk now? I'm about to loose it if I can't fuck her soon.' He thought looking up and down her body; he fought to keep himself from drooling.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for some time," She began. "It's about your flirting with the maids."

'This again, this is what she wants to talk about now? This is a woman's only flaw, they always want to talk, especially about their feelings at the most inopportune times,' He thought. 'I may be able to avoid this conversation, I know what she likes, all I have to do is get her in the bedroom and it all flows from there.' He smiled at his plan. "About that Sango, I've been thinking about what you said before about my flirting, I understand how you feel about it and I want to set things right. Let's go somewhere more comfortable so we can talk about this more." He started leading her to the bedroom.

'He's doing it again. He has no intention of talking about this.' Sango frowned as her anger flared. She'd play along with his little avoidance game. "Yes, let's." She stopped and pulled him in the opposite direction. "Let's go sit in the living room." She pulled his stumbling form to their destination and pushed him roughly on the overstuffed love seat.

He grunted lightly. "I know you like it rough Sango, but there are other places we can do this." He smirked.

"You listen to me Miroku, I have been telling you over and over again to change your lecherous ways and you just threw my concerns aside. Is one woman not enough for you? Do you not find me attractive anymore? Do you not love me anymore?" Tears were pooling up in her eyes.

Miroku's smirked disappeared when he saw her tears. 'This really _has_ been bothering her.' He thought. "Sango, that's not it, that's not it at all."

"Then why, why are you looking at other women? What are your reasons? When we mated you promised to only look at me, to only see me and no other. Was that all just a joke? Is playing with my feelings some sort of sick game to you?"

"Sango." He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, her tears finally falling down her cheeks. "Sango, you're more woman than I'll ever need, you are the most beautiful vixen I have ever laid eyes on, I will always, always love you with all my heart, and I take your feelings and my position as your mate very seriously. I will belong to no one but you, my body is for your enjoyment only."

"Then why must you flirt with all of those maids? You knew it bothered me, I told you, and you didn't stop." Sango beat on his chest in frustration.

"It was just harmless flirting; there were no feelings behind it. I didn't know that it upset you to this extent, to make you think I no longer loved you. I promise, from now on that I will stop my lechery, except when it involves you." He gave one of his seductive smiles that just made Sango want to turn into a puddle of endless desire.

"That's all I ask for Miroku, only me, only with me, and no other," Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled his lips down on hers for a passionate kiss. "Now may I have your body, it is for my enjoyment, is it not?"

Miroku smirked. "Of course Sango, only for your enjoyment, I am all for you," He then grabbed her hand and placed it over the growing bulge in his pants. "Or should I say _it_ is all for you, every inch." He said as he kissed her again. 'And I'm going to prove it, thoroughly.' Miroku then gently pulled her down the hall to their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom Miroku slowly pulled off the articles of clothing dawning Sango's form. "Let's get more comfortable, I plan on spending the rest of the day fucking you until you pass out."

"You know I'm up for your challenges anytime." Sango smirked as she in turn undressed Miroku.

"You won't get any sleep tonight Sango." Miroku almost groaned as Sango yanked his pants down, freeing his raging erection.

"Bring it on, big boy." Sango licked her lips; she couldn't wait for what she was positive was to come.

**Sesshomaru & Kagome**

Sesshomaru didn't waste any time, he wanted his mate and he wanted her _now_. As soon as Miroku and Sango left he pulled her down the many halls to their mating chambers.

Kagome noticed this. "We're going back to the chambers? I thought the mating ritual was completed." Her brows raised in confusion.

Sesshomaru didn't look at her as he answered her. "The ritual is indeed complete, but I would rather be in the sound proof room than have the whole palace hear what I'm going to do to you."

Kagome blushed at his statement. "You mean we're going to…again? I'm still sore from just last night!"

Sesshomaru smirked and looked down at her. "I haven't done as a thorough job as I would have liked because you were still a virgin, but tonight, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk. Prepare yourself Koi; you'll be with me for the rest of the night."

"You can't be serious." Though she said that, she began to feel her body heat up in anticipation.

"I'm afraid so, love," He smirked and stopped walking. He turned to her and leaned down to her ear. "I'm going to wear you out," He said in a husky voice, her cheeks tinting pink. "Let's go, we're wasting time." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her toward a door with two demon dogs etched into the heavy wood.

As he opened the door, he hurried Kagome in, before the door shut completely he was already removing her obi. "Wait Sesshomaru, slow down!" Kagome stilled his hands. "You're acting like a horny teenager."

"No, I don't feel like waiting, I want you now." Sesshomaru then grabbed the folds of her kimono and ripped them open, exposing her luscious body to him, he growled low in his throat as he saw the clear liquid of her arousal slowly flowing from her core. She was already ready for him. If he wasn't so horny he would have taken the time to admire her body more, but he would do that after he fucked her brains out. He pushed her on the bed all the while climbing on top of her.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Quiet, all I want to hear from you is your moans and screams of ecstasy." Sesshomaru took a nipple into his mouth and sucked roughly, the bud immediately beaded up to his harsh treatment.

"Ouch, Sesshomaru stop, that hurts!" She exclaimed. She tried to push his head away. He grabbed her arm that was pushing him and pinned it to the soft mattress. "I don't like this, you're being too rough." She groaned trying to turn away from his offending mouth.

Sesshomaru let her nipple slide out of his mouth with a small 'pop' and looked up at her.  
"I beg to differ, Kagome," He smiled and let his hand fall to her core, she flinched slightly as he dove two fingers into her. "If you don't like it, if you really believed that I was being to rough, then why are you so wet?" He pulled out his fingers, showing her the sticky, clear liquid dripping from them.

"Se…Sesshomaru."

"Well Kagome, do you know why you're so excited, so turned on?" He looked at her as he sucked on his wet fingers.

She bit her bottom lip to stop the wanting groan from escaping. She shook her head and answered his question. "No, I don't."

"Then let me enlighten you. As your mate I have the responsibility to make sure all your needs are taken care of and provided to you, whatever they may be, material or _sexual. _ My job is to observe you during all of our firsts so I know what you like best and what interest you most; it's not easy during mating because my mind is only focused on one thing. During our mating the previous night, you exhibited a strong liking to my hard thrusts, _and_ biting," He smirked when he saw her eyes widen and she looked away from his heated gaze. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Koi, if it feels good, there's nothing you can do about it but feel it."

She turned her head back to him. "But just knowing that you were looking for what arouses me most…it's embarrassing."

"But if I were to do these things to you now, I doubt I would hear any rejections."

Kagome smiled. "No, you wouldn't."

"Good." He slowly climbed on top of her; he placed his leg in between her legs pressing against her womanhood, making her jump, and leaned down to her neck. "Let's start by getting your little pussy drenched with your sweet juices."

Kagome smiled and licked her lips in anticipation, knowing exactly what he was about to do. She didn't have to wait long as Sesshomaru sunk his long fangs into her mating mark, drawing a wild and somewhat animalistic moan from her throat "Ah, yes, Sesshomaru…" She could already feel her juices instantly flowing faster from her, soaking Sesshomaru's still clothed leg. Her core quivered as he bit down harder into her neck. "Oh Kami, Sesshomaru!" She moaned louder as she arched her back and grinds herself against him.

Sesshomaru harshly pushed her hips down and plunged three fingers into her dripping cunt. He furiously pumped his fingers in and out until she was screaming her release, soaking his hand. As she was coming down from her high, catching her breath, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers from her and retracted his fangs from her neck. He climbed off of her to dispose himself of his troublesome clothes, freeing his now aching, throbbing cock. He lay down beside her and pulled her twitching form on top of her. "Straddle my head, Koi. Let me pleasure you some more."

Still contracting from her release, she moved in slow jerky movements to do as she was told. "W…What are you going to …do?" She said regaining her breath.

He smirked and grabbed her hands, lacing them with his. "You'll see." Was all he said before he tightened his hold on her hands and dove his tongue deep into her quivering pussy.

Kagome moaned in surprise and pleasure. "Sess…Sesshomaru?!" She tried to pull her hands away but he held tighter. She was completely aware of him; she could feel every stroke of his tongue, and it turned her on even more. She bucked against his mouth, pushing his tongue deeper into her.

Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Koi."

"Sesshomaru…" She leaned down and pushed her weight down onto his hands and ground herself against his mouth.

"You're a horny little thing aren't you?" Sesshomaru smirked and gently pushed her back up. "Now my little Kagome," He said as he swiftly turned her so that her back was facing him. He then pushed her down, coming face to 'face' with his throbbing cock. "I want you to pleasure me," Kagome's eyes darkened with want and lust as she looked at her mates well endowed penis. Without hesitating, she wrapped a small hand around his dick and squeezed tightly. "Ahh, Kagome!" Sesshomaru groaned and bucked hard into her hand as pre-cum beaded at the tip of his members head.

Kagome's mouth turned up in a mischievous smile and she licked her lips. "Does that feel good my mate?" She said as she tightened her grip.

Sesshomaru grunted, turned away from her core, and moaned as his cock started twitching. "Kami, yes mate. I'm going to come!" He groaned and bucked into her hand faster.

Kagome chuckled and slightly pricked the base of his penis, causing him to halt mid thrust from the uncomfortable pain. She licked up the little red bead that formed, purring at the taste of her mates' blood. "Ah, ah, ah, I don't want you cumming just yet." She said in a heavy seductive voice. She leaned down to his dripping member, lightly licking off the clear liquid that collected at the thick, pink head. She was instantly hooked on his manly flavor, she dove right into her treat, bobbing her head up and down and sucking him so hard she ripped a desperate cry from his throat. "Do you like this, my love?" She smirked when she heard a small whimper as his reply.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to tint red as his mate continued to pleasure his body. **'She is quite impressive with that small mouth, but this Sesshomaru does not enjoy being in such a submissive position. Our bitch, our mate should be the one under us moaning our name, not the other way around.' **Sesshomaru's beast growled.

'_I agree with you, my beast, but you must admit that she is giving us great pleasure, she wants us to feel the same why we have made her feel. We can allow her to take control once in a while, especially if this is how she makes us feel. '_ Sesshomaru continued to lick Kagome's core, sticking his tongue in as far as it would go, earning a surprised and very aroused moan to grace his ears.

'**This Sesshomaru is aware of why she is doing this but, this Sesshomaru still does not like the fact that she has put us in such a position, a position meant for females. We control mating.'** Sesshomaru's beast did not let up in his discomfort.

'_You are enjoying her ministrations as much as I am, so cease your complaining and enjoy what out mate is doing, Lord knows I am.' _He smirked as he grazed her gently with his fangs.

'**Enough of this! This Sesshomaru is not one to be submissive, and he will not allow our mate to think otherwise. She is to be beneath our body, legs spread wide and ready to receive us, she is to submit to us, we are to dominate her body!'** Sesshomaru's beast struggled for control.

'_Calm yourself, she has no intention of being our Alpha; she wants to give us pleasure. Be not a fool!' _Sesshomaru once again pulled away from his mate. He was trying to keep control over his raging beast.

**(AN: Note that Sesshomaru is fine with Kagome on top. Hell he put her there! But for some reason his beast doesn't like it and is a sexist bastard. That is all. ^-^) **

'**This Sesshomaru is no fool; our mate has overstepped her place. If you will not punish her then this Sesshomaru will! Give him control, NOW!' **Sesshomaru's beast pushed forward.

Sesshomaru could feel his control slipping away dangerously fast. _'I will not allow you to harm our mate because of your inferiority complex. Just relax.'_ Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red, his control broken.

"**You are the fool if you believe that this Sesshomaru would physically harm our mate, he will simply give her a lesson in submission, nothing more."**

'_Beast…'_ Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"**You have this Sesshomaru's word." **He smiled as he stared at his mate. She was so distracted enjoying her hard, long treat that she had failed to notice that Sesshomaru's beast now had full control of his body. **'Let the lesson begin.'** He thought. A smile spread across his lips as he roughly thrust two fingers into Kagome's wet cunt, breaking her concentration. She moaned in ecstasy as she came all over his hand and chest. He chuckled darkly as he quickly pulled her up from her lying position and pushed her forward so her core was now hovering over his throbbing erection. **"This, bitch, is your punishment. You will learn that you are to submit to this Sesshomaru."**

Before Kagome could figure out that he had said something, her body was forced down, his cock spearing into her hot body. She screamed, immediately climaxing again. "Oh, SESSHOMARU!!"

He grabbed onto her arms and thrust his hips upwards, burying himself deeper and deeper into her womanhood. **"This Sesshomaru is impressed by your boldness, but he will not be the one to submit."**

Kagome moaned, her body undulating in time with his vigorous thrust. Her mind began to focus on her mates words. 'Submit, what does he mean?' She thought. She tried to free her arms from his grasp but he just held tighter. "Sesshomaru, I'm not trying to make you submit to me, where did yo…?"

"**Be silent!"** Sesshomaru growled and push her off, freeing his dick from its sheath. Kagome fell back to the bed with a soft thud.

"But what are you talking about," She turned to face him. "What makes you think I'm trying to force you to submit?" Kagome lightly gasped as she got a good look at his face, she was surprised that she did not see the beautiful shine of his gold eyes but instead saw fierce crimson irises. "Sesshomaru?"

He growled and pushed her back onto her stomach. **"You will be submitting to this Sesshomaru before he is done with your body."** He positioned himself in between her spread legs and pushed his full length back into her swollen core.

She groaned in pain at his harsh entry, but she couldn't deny in her mind anymore, Sesshomaru was right; she really liked the rough treatment to her body. "Se…Sesshomaru…"

'_You are hurting our mate! Give me control; you cannot be trusted with her.' _ Sesshomaru exclaimed as he struggled to gain control of his body.

'**You are wrong; this Sesshomaru is not harming our mate…'**

Sesshomaru interrupted. _'Did you not hear her as we entered her? She is in pain, you bastard!'_

'**That may be true, but if you would take the time to take in her scent, you would have known that she found it quite pleasurable, our mate indeed likes it **_**very**_** rough.' **With that he ended the conversation. He looked down at his mate and smirked when he saw her pushing against him, begging for him to move inside her. He leaned down to settle on top of her and gently bit her ear. **"What is it that you want this Sesshomaru to do, mate?"**

Kagome was panting lightly as she shivered in delight when his hot breath brushed against her neck. "Pound me, thrust into me with you big cock, I want to cum so bad I can't stand it, FUCK ME!"

"**As you wish."** He grabbed a firm hold of her hips pulling her to him so that he was completely sheathed in her. She moaned as he began to pound into her.

"Yes Sesshomaru!" Her moans grew wild, her hands gripping the bed sheets. "Oh Kami, Sesshomaru faster, fuck me harder!"

"**You are a little horny bitch, are you not? It seems you just cannot get enough of this Sesshomaru's cock."** He reached down and grabbed one of her rapidly bouncing breast, playing with the hardened nipple. He sped up his pace, hitting a very sensitive spot each stroke

Kagome then felt herself tighten around his dick, her body started to tremble. "Se…Sesshomaru." She could barely speak. She could feel it, she was almost there and she welcomed it, she wanted it, she wanted to feel her body be washed over by waves of passion as she came. "I…I'm going to cum!" Then, just like before, it all stopped. She looked behind her to see her red eyed mate standing, looking down at her. She tried to turn her body to him but stopped, her denied release had left her body extremely sensitive, the simple movement of her leg sparked her nerve endings. "Again…you stopped again, why?" She glared at him for being so cruel to her.

Sesshomaru smirked, no matter what; he loved to tease her to the point of insanity of lust. **"Simple mate, this Sesshomaru did not give you permission to cum, and until I do, you will refrain from doing so. If you cum without my consent you will be reprimanded." **

'_What is this? You can't tell our mate not to cum. Our job is to see to our mate's satisfaction not deny her what she wants.'_ Sesshomaru said in rage, his beast had gone so far as to forbid Kagome her release and then have the nerve to say she will be punished if she did.

Kagome licked her lips and managed to flip herself over to a sitting position. Her eyes darkened as she stared at him. "I couldn't care less if you reprimand me or not," She slowly stood up and walked over to his standing form; her hand reached out to grasp his impressive member and tugged it to her throbbing cunt. "I just don't want you to stop."

Sesshomaru smirked. **"Mate you play a dangerous game."**

"Maybe so, but you play a lethal one not giving me what I want." She said as she quickly slid his cock back into her.

Sesshomaru grabbed onto her legs and wrapped them around his waist, he didn't move, instead he let Kagome have her way with him, setting her own pace. Sesshomaru growled back a moan, trying to stay still for his mate. **'This Sesshomaru supposes he can allow his mate to take charge more often.'**

'_That is what I was trying to tell you, but you were complaining so such about her trying to get you to submit to her, your thick skull blocked everything out.' _Sesshomaru growled.

'**This Sesshomaru apologizes for not listening, but he **_**will**_** make her submit.'** With that he stopped her movements and lowered her to the bed.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. _'I suppose there is nothing else I can do to get him to stop this, Kagome, I'm sorry about my beast.'_

Sesshomaru grabbed onto her hips and pounded into her again, building up her forgotten release once again. **"This Sesshomaru will end this torture and allow you to release if you do one thing."**

Kagome panted and stuttered out her words. "A…and what…what would…that…be?"

"**Offer this Sesshomaru your submission, admit to him that he is your Alpha."**

Kagome groaned in frustration, when was he going to understand that she was never trying to make his submit. "This is confusing. You…seem to have gotten in …your head that…I wanted you…to submit…to me," She panted. "That's wrong…I don't want your…submission…I…never did… it never crossed my mind so you submit…to me is something…you came up with, by me submitting what would that prove? I'm…already yours, and always will be." She took his face in her hands and pulled him down for a passion filled kiss. "Do you not see? My love for you, my moans, everything you do to my body, the way you make me feel, that is my submission."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the red faded leaving his beautiful golden eyes that she fell in love with. "Kagome." He smiled down at his mate.

"Glad to see you back to normal." She chuckled.

He kissed her again and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You have been denied your release long enough; allow me to bring you to completion."

Kagome laced her fingers with his. "Please do."

Sesshomaru grabbed onto one of her legs and lifted it slightly allowing him to sink deeper into her. He used his demonic speed and strength to pound into her. "Ugh, Kagome, I'm cumming…"

"Me too! I…I can't hold it anymore…"

"CUM KAGOME!!" They both came together, Sesshomaru's seed coated Kagome's womb as Kagome's juices ran over Sesshomaru's cock and lower stomach. They were breathing hard as their bodies continued to convulse. Sesshomaru kissed his mate as her body relaxed from the last of her orgasm. "I love you, Koi."

"And I love you, Sesshomaru." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru slid on his side, pulling Kagome with him. He threw a blanket over them to shield them from the cold. "Get some rest, love."

Kagome yawned and laid her head in the crook of Sesshomaru's arm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Koi." He watched and listened to his mate; once her breathing evened out he lovingly stroked her cheek and settled in to fall asleep. He chuckled lightly. 'She must be exhausted, oh well I'll leave it to her to notice that I'm still buried deep within her.' With that thought, he closed his eyes and joined his mate in slumber, dreaming of the four day adventure to come the following morning.

**(AN: That last part was kinda corny, but I liked it, anyway, it's finally done! I'm so happy. It took so long; once again I'm so sorry for the **_**VERY **_**late update. Once again I would like to thank Teensie-Sama for finding the time out of her busy schedule to beta my story. Now click the green button and review, give me something to read, it helps me to update. BTW, the bet starts next chapter.)**


	4. Notice from GH89

**AN: Ok, because my writers block doesn't seem to be getting much better, this story will be put on hold until further notice. I will not, I repeat will NOT be stopping this story, it will get finished so don't worry. I have also started school again so I won't have much time to write as it is. I will be working on the next part of my other story, so please fell free to read it. I would like to thank Leonzite, you were the ONLY one to give me some type of idea to continue with the next chapter, I plan to try and get those ideas in there. If ANYONE would like to suggest ANYTHING for the next chapter that would be REALLY great 'cause this writer's block is a killer. When I update this story again, I'm not sure when, I promise to have at least three new and decently long chapters ready, but they will be posted about two or three days apart. Until then, I bid you a fine **_**Adieu**_**. **


End file.
